


Up All Night

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [145]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blogging All Night, Gen, M/M, Steve is a little confused, Tumblr, implied!Science Boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: Bruce and Tony discover tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up All Night

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:AU in which the Science Boyfriends discover tumblr.

Steve yawned, grabbed a cup of coffee, and gazed blearily at the two figures hunched together, in the dim room, illuminated by the light of Tony’s laptop, and whispered “guys, why are you up at” he checked the clock above him “6 in the morning… did you two even go to sleep” he leaned in closer “Are those cats?”

From his position on Bruce’s lap, Tony just waved his hand in a shushing motion, while the larger man just muttered something that sounded like “just one more reblog” and continued scrolling down the page.

Steve sighed and shook his head (he was never going to get used to the new slang), then he downed his coffee, and headed out for a jog, leaving the two scientists staring at their computer screen.

**Author's Note:**

> The boys would definitely have hit nightblogger insanity by six am, and would totally just be staring at cute cat gifs at that point. Hope this was alright!


End file.
